Demigods, Hunters, and Huntresses
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: What started off as a normal day for Lance quickly spirals into something more. Now in a new world he will be put to the test against the like of enemies of which he has never seen before. New allies, enemies, and powers await the hyperactive demigod, and maybe something else (not a girlfriend).


**HEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YOU GUYS!?  
**

**Behold the newest crossover in my long line of crossovers.**

**New places, new people, INSANE EXPLOSIONS WHOOOOO!**

**Lance: Just where am I headed now?**

**Me: Some place where you get to blow stuff up and kick the crap out of monsters.**

**Lance: Finally! Some place I'm in my element.**

**Me: *mumbles* among other things.**

**Lance: What was that?**

**Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own RWBY or Percy Jackson. Rooster Teeth and Rick Riordan do. **

**Also: FIRST!**

**Lance**

It was a great day at camp. The sun was out, campers were heading this way and that, and Percy, I, and the Athena cabin were practicing naval combat on Greek triremes. The Athena cabin was scrambling all over the ship to secure and hoist sails while Percy was busy controlling our ship with a whim. "Great day for a sea battle, eh Percy?" I called to him over the roar of the waves. I had Dad create a (non-lethal) whirlpool so that it would be more of a challenge. "It would be better if we were up against the Ares and Aphrodite cabin." He called back. I laughed at the thought. A rogue wave knocked me back into reality. I saw that we were catching up to the Athena cabin. Malcolm so was busy ordering other Athena kids to do this and that that he didn't notice us pull up behind him. Percy maneuvered the ship so that I had an easy jump onto the aft end of their ship.

I ran to the bow of our ship, leapt off, and landed just on the deck of the ship. Percy pulled our ship away as I pulled out Tidal Wave and uncapped it, letting the gleaming bronze sword fully form. At the wheel was a younger cabin mate, I think her name was Samantha. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and immediately lost all color. She sprinted down the steps to hide behind Annabeth, who was busy scrolling over battle plans with other Athena cabin mates. I cleared my throat loud enough for Malcolm to hear. He looked up and became ghost white like his half-sister. "Annabeth!" He called over his shoulder. As Annabeth looked up from her plans I grabbed the wheel and turned a hard right, sending us straight for the faster waters of the whirlpool. Another rogue wave hit the starboard side of the ship, knocking over a couple of the Athena kids – including Annabeth. "Right, so here's what's going to happen. You lot are going to drop all your weapons and magical items in that barrel over there."

I pointed my sword at a barrel close to the side of the ship. "Then, you're head over to the main mast and wait. You don't and you'll be swimming to shore." Most of the new cabin mates did as I asked immediately while the more seasoned veterans of camp hesitated. After five agonizingly slow minutes, everyone except for Annabeth had done as I asked. "Hey Lance, I have an idea. You and me, right now. Duel of the demigods. Winner takes control of the ship. Loser gets thrown overboard." I looked down at her, considering the deal.

On the one hand, it was a fight with Annabeth but on the other, I might lose the ship. I thought for a moment, tapping my sword point to my chin. "Nah." I willed a wave to splash Annabeth, and another wave to slim down enough to grab her Yankee's baseball cap and dagger. She spluttered in surprise as I had the water bring the items over to the barrel. "Alright," I said as I willed the water off Annabeth, "stand by the mast."

She huffed in protest, but complied. I smirked, grabbed the nearby rope, and proceeded to tie all the Athena kids to the mast. I headed back to the wheel and turned us to the edge of the whirlpool. Using my power over water, we shot out of the whirlpool and landed with a huge _SPLASH!_ Percy landed about twenty meters away. "Nice job!" He shouted over. I waved in response and willed the currents to push us into dock. I lowered the gangway then I walked over to the Athena cabin and cut the ropes. "Good game guys, but next time, try to be a little less compliant." They all groaned as they walked off the gangway. I sat on the side of the ship, watching the camp go about its daily routine. I didn't get to relax long though as a bright flash of light blinded me and the next thing I knew, I felt like I was literally shot out of a cannon. I couldn't see anything but darkness, so I waited. It wasn't long before another flash of light blinded me. In the next second, I flew back first into a wall so hard I was knocked out a few seconds later. What a great way to enter a new world.

**Ruby**

I walked over to my sister, Yang, relieved to see a familiar face. "How's your first day going little sister?" I looked at her with a look of anger and betrayal. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Her face had a slightly worried look as she leaned in a tiny bit. "Yikes. Melt down already?" "No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. And there was some fire, and I- I think some ice. . ." My sister leaned in sideways with a smile. "Are you being sarcastic?" I scoffed. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again. And I felt really, really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You!" I heard a familiar person shout from behind me. I was so startled and scared I literally jumped into my sisters arms. "Oh God it's happening again!" I shouted. Weiss placed her hands on her hips and looked really angry, leaning in for added emphasis. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" My sister Yang looked at me with complete worry. "Oh my God you really exploded." She said in a lower voice. "It was an accident," I said while sliding from her grip, "It was an accident!" Weiss shoved a pamphlet in my face. "What's this?" I asked. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damage sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Company highly encourages our customers to read and familiarize with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

My head was spinning at how quick she said all that. My only reply was, "Uuhhh . . .?" Weiss looked annoyed. "You really wanna start making things up to me?" I became wary "Aboslutely?" She handed me the pamphlet. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She turned the other way in a huff. My sister cautiously stepped forward. "Look, uh, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

I put the pamphlet away, and I felt hopeful again. "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" I cleared my throat and held out my hand. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" She seemed to perk up at the idea. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and _scraggly_ over there!" This was it. She finally wanted to be friends! "Wow, really?!" I asked not believing she agreed. Her face immediately hardened. "No." I didn't say anything else. I just played with my skirt, until Headmaster Ozpin cleared his throat into the microphone, catching everyone's attention. "I'll-" He didn't finish as a loud and ground shaking _BOOM _interrupted him. Everyone looked around in confusion. "What was that?" I asked, scooting a little closer to my sister. She poked my shoulder and pointed over to the wall. The wall had suddenly grown an indent of someone and had pushed slightly through the wall. Everyone began mumbling in confusion. It was then that Ozpin had cleared his throat again. "Everyone remain calm. Glynda will investigate the occurrence. However, we shall continue on as planned." I wasn't as focused on what he was saying as what or who created that indent. Whoever it was must be pretty powerful. Probably a handsome Hunter legend!

**Lance**

To say that I woke up in a decent would've been a lie. Instead, whoever managed to yank me from the wall had decided to put me on a bed that didn't feel like a bed. It felt more like a flexible wooden plank with a sheet over it. I woke up in a medical room with a lot of beds (probably thirty at the max) that had a very sterile look to it: walls that looked as smooth as marble, floors that gleamed with wax coating, and the smell of rubbing alcohol in the air (I never did like the doctor's, even with the curse of Achilles). I tried to sit up, but a hand gave a gentle but firm push on my chest, which felt bruised. "You need to rest," a feminine voice stated. I slightly shivered at the fact that it sounded like Annabeth when she was stern . . . and slightly annoyed. I groaned as the light started to get brighter.

A door off to my left opened up. The sound of shoes clicking against the floor echoed throughout the room. "How is our guest, Glynda?" a masculine voice asked the lady. He sounded like a person used to talking their way out of situations. "He's come to. I was just about to interrogate him." Crap, I hate it when people interrogate me. "Tell us young man," the woman asked, "how did you get here?" This time I wasn't pushed back down as I sat up but I still had my eyes closed (who knows who they are. They could be soul-stealing gingers for all I knew). "I don't really know. One second I'm relaxing on a boat, and the next I end up knocked out in a wall. Mind telling me where I am?"

I risked a look and found myself confronted by a regal looking man: silver hair, round glasses, black jacket over a buttoned-up vest over a green shirt with a very saggy neckline, black pants and shoes, and topped off with a cane. The lady was blonde, with lime green eyes, the glasses that librarians tend to wear (the low ones), a white blouse that with a slightly low collar, a black girdle with four gold buttons down the center, a cape with a tattered bottom, and black high-heel boots that went all the way up to just below her knees. The white-haired guy stepped forward. "You are at Beacon Academy. The medical room to be specific. I am the headmaster of this school, Ozpin. And here," he gestured to the lady, "is Glynda Goodwitch, a Huntress. Would you care to tell us who you are?"

I looked at each of them, debating whether or not I should. I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell them. "My name's Lance Jackson and I'm a demigod." They both looked confused. "Demigod?" Glynda asked. "Yeah, where I'm from there are Greek gods who have children. My dad is Poseidon, god of the seas and all life in it, horses, earthquakes and sea-storms. We go to a camp called Camp Half-Blood where we hone our skills to fight all sorts of monsters." The word 'monsters' caught there attention. "What kind of monsters?" Oz asked. I shrugged. "Any kind. There's the hydra, Minotaur, _dracanae_, drakons, dra_gons_, Titans, giants, Cyclopes, the list just goes on. Why? Are there monsters here?" The Ozpin guy walked over to a nearby window with his hands behind his back and still holding on to his cane. "Beacon is my school, a school that trains young men and women to fight back the darkness. Sometimes this darkness manifests forms. It is these forms that we fight to hold off the darkness. I will place you into an existing team, be mind you that each team typically has only four students. And I have the perfect team for you."

His tiny smirk sent shivers down my spine. Ozwald-or-something handed me a slip of paper with the letters _R W B Y_ on it. "You are to follow me to my office where I will call in Team RWBY," he pronounced it 'Ruby', "and then send you back to class." "Uuuhh, yeah, about that. . ." He looked over. "Something wrong?" "It's just that demigod brains are hardwired for ancient Greek. That, I tend to be more of a fighter than a student." He gave another smirk. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do just fine." I shrugged off the smirk and followed him out of the med room down hallways that had giant viewing windows that showed the tower of rock that the high-tech looking school was built on and the surrounding forest. "Nice view," I commented.

Glynda just readjusted her glasses a little while Ozpin continued walking. These guys aren't talkative are they? I followed them to a door that read _Headmaster._ "Wow. I can actually read it." I said, a bit surprised that my brain didn't try to screw it up. Ozpin grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to reveal a sleek looking office that matched the school's look perfectly. Oz sat behind an ornate desk and activated the intercom. "Will Team RWBY come to my office immediately?" He then let go of the button and laced his fingers together. "Now then, you will need to have a weapon if you are to efficiently be a team member." He pressed a hidden button and a nearby wall slid apart to reveal a weapons display.

I was practically drooling over the selection: an olive-green sniper rifle with a smooth one-edged blade that extended from the barrel. Another was what looked like a silver assault rifle with a jagged blade poking out from the bottom of the handle. There was a crimson shotgun that was halfway between a spear and a shotgun with four barrels, one over two barrels side by side and one under them. There was a pair of blue SMG's with blades that looked like fangs extending from the barrels, and finally a metallic, gleaming grenade launcher that had a ten round magazine and was halfway between what looked like this world's version of a gravity hammer. "Which would you like? Please by mindful that the ammunition is plenty but not infinite." Glynda asked. I looked at my watch. _"Eh, why not all?"_ BB asked in my mind. He scanned the entire wall to create a copy of each weapon.

After BB finished, he materialized a copy of the shotgun in a flurry of blue data fragments. I pulled the pump once to get a feel for the weapon. "These weapons transform with the press of the button on the back curve of the handle." Glynda instructed. I thumbed the button and was rewarded with a wicked looking javelin. I pressed the same button and it immediately switched to two crimson gauntlets with metal protectors over the wrists. BB dematerialized the weapon just as the door opened. ". . . telling you I don't know what we're being called in for." a girl said. I turned and saw four girls, one of which looked about my age while the other three looked about 16 to 17. One was black-haired with a giant black bow in her hair, a girdle with spaghetti straps over the shoulders, a white tank top underneath, white pants with black stockings _over_ the pants, and black high-heel shoes with the really loose fold-over tops (her and Nico would get along pretty easily). The other black haired girl – with her hair brushed to the right – was the youngest of the group and had on a red hooded cape over a black long-sleeved skirt, blackish-red stockings (the reddish part was more towards her shoes), and black boots with red socks, red laces, and red rubber on the bottom (like Red Riding Hood trained to kill darkness).

The blonde one had on fingerless gloves, a yellow shirt under a brown jacket (both of which didn't cover up the lower part of her stomach), black mini-shorts with a brown half-skirt with a white flowing extension (it went down to her middle thighs), brown boots up to her knees and yellow socks (one was scrunched down to the top of the boot while the other went over her knee). The last one had snow white hair (most of it was tied back into a ponytail), a long-sleeve icy white-blue skirt over a black shirt with the collar folded over the skirt collar. She had on white boots and had a rapier on her left hip.

"Hello girls," Ozzy greeted, "I would like to introduce you to your new teammate. This is Lance Jackson." He made a gesture toward me. The Red Riding Hood girl squealed with excitement while the Ice Queen started to complain. "What!? But teams are only allowed four people! Not to mention he'll be the only boy on our team! _AND_ he hasn't even gone through initiation!" Ozpin raised a hand to silence her (thank gods too. Her yelling was giving me a headache). "Lance here will go through a . . . _special_ form of initiation." He turned to me. "You will report back here in one hour where I will lead you to your trial. Now, off you go. You need to bond with your teammates." He waved us off. I followed the girls out of the office and down the halls.

I looked outside at the forest again. It went on into the horizon in every direction, and from what I learned so far, there be monsters in these woods. The girls were whispering stuff about me, even though they tried to hide it. Suddenly Ice Queen turned around. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Suspicion was obvious in her tone. "Ozzy back there told you my name: Lance Jackson. As to where I came from, that's another story. You see, I'm not from here." "You mean not from Beacon?" the blond one asked. I shook my head. "Trust me when I say I've never seen anything like this." They continued to walk. "So then how did you get here?" Red Riding Hood girl asked. "I don't know. One moment I'm relaxing on a boat, and the next I see a bright light and get thrown into a wall." The blonde one then asked, "How did you even survive that? From what everyone saw, you made a sizeable dent and I don't think any normal person would've survived that."

I shrugged. "It's my curse. From where I come from it's called the Curse of Achilles. It allows anyone who has it to withstand almost any attack except for in one area. Since you guys are going to be my teammates, I might as well show you." I pointed to the small of my back. Red Riding Hood and Blondie looked slightly amazed. "So anyway, I have just one question for Red." She looked half-excited and half-wary. "What is that thing?" I pointed to the giant red rectangle on her back. "Oh, you mean Crescent Rose?" she quizzed as she reached for it, swung it as she pulled it out, and transformed it into the most awesome scythe I had ever seen. The blade had a red, mechanical cover with a secondary black blade on top, a smaller blade out in front, a smaller version of itself on the back facing down the pole, the pole itself ended with a square at the blade end and a spike on the other. The center of the pole had what looked like a magazine, a scope, and a trigger built into the pole (I had to control myself or I'd start drooling). "I made Crescent Rose by the way." I looked at her like she was the greatest thing since rockets. "I really wish I had the skill like you. Heck, even my cousins who make weapons can't compare to _this_."

We continued down the hall, past what looked like a lunchroom (if a lunchroom and arches overhead and was built like a cross between medieval and modern lunchrooms. "So where's your weapon?" the white-haired girl asked. I pulled out Tidal Wave, earning a snicker from her. "You fight with a pen?" Without skipping a beat, I uncapped it. I felt the familiar weight of my super-awesome sword as it grew into its regular form. "You were saying?" the black-haired one asked. We continued down the hallway for a while in an awkward silence. "So," I said to9 break the silence, "mind telling me who you guys are?" Red spoke first. "My name's Ruby, that's Weiss," she said pointing to the white-haired one, "this is Blake." The black-haired girl gave a small wave. "And this is my sister Yang." She pulled the blonde one closer, who in turn gave a bright smile. "You are part of Team RWBY. That means we stay together until the end of the year." Cool, if not a little creepy. When we passed by one of the classes, BB spoke to me. _Aren't you going to introduce me?_ He asked. _Will you not call them 'simpletons' like the last group of people you saw?_ He was silent for a second. _No. But if they start to act smart then I have to put them in their place._ I sighed. "Fine. Come on out." The girls looked back, confused.

My watch started to glow as BB projected himself in his favorite form: a box. "Greetings, ladies. I am BB, Lance's AI and longtime friend. Pleasure to meet you." He gave a slight 'bow' as he greeted them. The girls stood there with their mouths open in shock. It was like that for a few minutes until Blake was the first to speak. "You have an English robot in your watch." BB actually laughed at that. "No my dear, I am an Artificial Intelligence. That means that I'm a supercomputer with a personality. Any information, weapons, or other item that can be useful that Lance knows of is automatically scanned and a copy stored within my memory banks." Ruby immediately came out of her shock and started to pelt BB with questions at rapid fire. "What kind of weapons are they big weapons can they do a lot of damage how many weapons have you scanned?" She took a deep breath and would've continued, until Yang clamped a hand over Ruby's mouth. "I think he gets the point sis." BB 'turned' to Ruby, glowing a little brighter, which always meant he was happy/ intrigued. "To answer your questions, in order: Any kind of weapon – human, alien, or otherwise -, some of them are large, yes; quite large actually, some have the power to destroy the planet an them some, and here is a list with each and every weapon scanned." He projected a holographic list that quickly passed over the name with every weapon that I had BB scan in the past/ future. Ruby sat there stunned (a slightly drooling) while Yang hid most of her shock.

BB would've done more, had the intercom not come to life. "Will Team RWBY report to my office as quickly as possible?" Oz asked over the intercom. _And it hasn't even been an hour yet_. BB said in a tone that he loved so much (and I could never tell if he was joking or not). I followed my new team back to the office, where Ozpin and Glynda were waiting. "If you girls could follow Miss Glynda while I escort young Lance here to his trial." I looked over at the girls, seeing worry in both Yang's and Ruby's eyes, interest in Blake's, and forced indifference over worry in Weiss's. I gave a confident smile. "Don't worry. I've faced worse than some 'trial'." Yang and Ruby relaxed a little, but still looked worried. With that, we parted ways, Glynda leading them to the exit door while Ozzy led me to a side door labled: _Caution. Do not enter unless given permission_. We walked down wet flight of slightly worn stairs. It took three minutes to reach the bottom where a giant metallic door waited for us. Ozpin entered in a code (although I was still staring at the door), and caused the door to open with a hissing pop. "Step through here and wait for the trial to begin." I warily stepped past Ozpin into a small, completely dark room, wondering just where on Earth I've landed.

**So that was the first chapter. Let me know how it goes in the reviews, and on a side note post any songs you think would be good in a fight scene.**

**And so until next time: DEUCE**


End file.
